


all the way home i'll be warm

by segmentcalled



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone at Polygon Fucks, Hook-Up, Kissing Games, M/M, Morning Sex, Office Party, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, suspend your disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segmentcalled/pseuds/segmentcalled
Summary: Brian has finally managed to get everyone’s names attached to their faces by the week of the holiday party. He knew a fair number of them before, of course, from videos, but there’s more people behind the scenes too, and — well, the point is, he at least definitively knows who's who now.He is also discovering quickly that they are, uh, apretty rowdy bunch.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Justin McElroy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	all the way home i'll be warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishcola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcola/gifts), [JustThePlanets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThePlanets/gifts).

> thanks to fish for giving me this prompt 3485349 years ago!!! :DDD  
and thank you to justtheplanets for beta-ing and generally being wonderful ♥
> 
> gee brian how come you get to trans your gender AND get laid. we should all be so lucky

Brian has finally managed to get everyone’s names attached to their faces by the week of the holiday party. He knew a fair number of them before, of course, from videos, but there’s more people behind the scenes too, and — well, the point is, he at least definitively knows who's who now.

He is also discovering quickly that they are, uh, a _pretty rowdy bunch_.

Simone’s house is the setting for the holiday party — well, not _the_ holiday party. Not the Vox one or anything. Pat, grinning at Griffin, had called it Candlenights-adjacent, and that seems about as apt as anything could be, considering that Brian would otherwise pretty much describe the scene as outright chaos.

Everyone is varying degrees of drunk and silly; Pat is in the corner giggling with Griffin and Simone has her arm draped around Jenna’s shoulders and Allegra and Thomas and Chelsea are having a heated discussion about something that Brian lost the plot of about five minutes ago and it is all _kind of a lot_.

It tips all the way over into _quite-nearly overwhelming_ when someone kicks off the party games that Brian hasn’t seen since he was in high school.

So: apparently there’s a pretty lax atmosphere here about kissing your coworkers, as it turns out. Brian watches wide-eyed as Allegra gets swept away by a blushing Jenna for a round of — _god almighty_ — seven minutes in heaven. Simone winks at Brian — oh god is it newbies get the first pick? — and sidles up to him amidst the giggly chaos.

“You wanna choose, or should I?” she says, plucking his drink out of his hands to take a sip of it. Brian stares at her. “‘Cause I’m gonna set you up with Hoops if you don’t say otherwise. If you’re in, that is. No biggie if you’re not.”

“Oh my god,” Brian breathes.

“Not into it?”

“N-no, I definitely — _yeah_, I’m in,” Brian stammers. “Hoops — you do mean Justin, right?”

“The one and only! Unless you’re not into men?” Simone says, raising an eyebrow.

“I am, yeah, I just — _wow_, Jesus.”

Simone laughs. “He’s a dork and he’s _really_ sweet. Like, if you don’t wanna, I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want to. But if you want to.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“Okay,” Brian says, and she laughs that wonderful laugh of hers and returns his much-emptier cup.

Brian hardly has time to even start to think about freaking out about the fact that he never even _participated_ in the goddamn game as a kid and _holy fucking shit he might kiss Justin McElroy_ and _what the literal and actual fuck is his life_ now before a more flushed and rumpled Jenna and Allegra return to the living room. Jenna curtsies to a wolf-whistle; Allegra is grinning.

And then Justin’s grabbing Brian’s hand — his hands are wide and his palm is sweaty and their fingers fit together just like they should and he is whisked off to what he assumes to be Simone’s bedroom at Justin’s heels.

It’s substantially quieter once the door is shut behind them, but whatever Brian had that resembled confidence sputters out a bit. They stand awkwardly, between the door and the bed.

“Hey,” Justin says, with a sheepish sort of smile.

“Hey,” Brian says back. They stare at each other for a beat, and then crack into nervous giggles. “Oh my god, Justin, what the hell even is this place?”

“Fuckin’ wild, is what it is,” Justin says. “If you don’t want — if you’re not up for it, we can, uh, we can just chill, if you’d rather.”

“Is that what you’d rather?” Brian says. He somehow hadn’t realized until now that Justin is shorter than him — by a solid few inches, even. He is such a presence, such a force of personality, that Brian feels a little caught off-balance looking down at him.

Justin studies him. “I’m down for whatever,” he says, “but no way am I gonna push you, ‘specially since you’re so new.”

“But if I did want to kiss you…”

Justin’s smile returns full-force. “I’d say _hell yeah_,” he says, and so Brian reaches out a cautious hand to touch Justin’s face. Justin leans into the touch, looks up at Brian through his eyelashes, and, _fuck_, he’s beautiful.

So Brian kisses him.

Justin responds with equal enthusiasm; he wraps his arms around Brian and holds him close as Brian pushes his hands into Justin’s hair. Justin’s lips part to let Brian lick into his mouth, explorative at first, a little shy, then eager as it becomes clear that Justin is as into it as Brian is.

Brian lets Justin back him up against the bed, lets him push him down into a sitting position once the backs of his knees hit the mattress, and now Brian is kissing up at him, his hand on the back of Justin’s neck to hold him there.

“Hang on — gimme a sec,” Justin says against Brian’s mouth, and Brian lets go of Justin so — _oh_ — so that Justin can hop up onto the bed and kneel over Brian’s lap and kiss him slow and devastating. Oh _god_ does it feel good. Brian can’t remember the last time someone kissed him like they meant it. Even if Justin doesn’t, even if Brian’s just a hot little twink for him to get his mouth on, it _feels_ like he means it, and that’s good enough for him.

And so Brian decides, fuck it, and drops himself backwards and drags Justin down with him. Justin gives a little gasp of surprise, but no objection, especially when Brian hooks a leg around the back of Justin’s thigh to pull him closer.

“Fuck,” Justin hisses, when Brian rocks his hips up against Justin’s. “Shit, I wish we had more time.”

“Well, let’s not waste what we’ve got,” Brian says. Justin takes him at his word and slides a hand under Brian’s shirt. Brian makes a soft appreciative sound to encourage him, and Justin gives a similar one in return, so Brian runs his hands down Justin’s back and further, to grab his ass and push their hips flush together. Brian is _smug_ to feel that Justin’s starting to get hard, and kisses him more fervently to make up for the fact that Justin won’t be able to feel the response from Brian’s body in the same way, emphasizing the fact that he is, hello, very on board with this. When Brian rolls his hips again, Justin groans and presses down harder against him, holds him tighter, like he’s trying to take in as much of him as he can before —

Someone pounds on the door and then a half-second later bursts through it, as Justin scrambles off of Brian, both of them breathing hard, likely similarly rumpled as the previous occupants had been. Simone is grinning at them.

“Get outta here, c’mon,” she says, waving them off with a flourish, and Justin offers Brian a hand to pull him to his feet. Brian follows a step behind him, not missing how Justin surreptitiously adjusts himself in his jeans before they’re in sight of the living room, and it sends a last flare of sparks through Brian — _what that dick do though — Jesus, Brian, get a grip on yourself._

Justin disappears after that, and Brian pointedly ignores the little twist in his gut when he looks away and looks back up again and Justin is nowhere in sight. It _was_ just a game, after all. Like, yeah, it’s sort of a weird vibe, since he’s only known these people for all of three weeks — well, they’ve only known him for three weeks, but he’s parasocially known of them for much longer — but he can handle it. He’s been through plenty of weird shit, and even if this is weird, which it definitely is, it’s not weird in an unpleasant way.

But now Brian’s sort of at loose ends, because he hasn’t spent a ton of time around people who aren’t Simone or Jenna or Pat. Pat’s disappeared to god-knows-where with god-knows-who and Simone is conducting her grim work with Jenna at her heels, and Brian, who is not _especially_ known for being awkward, is feeling pretty out of place.

It’s about midnight when Brian decides he’s going to call it for the night and skedaddle. He hasn’t had any sort of meaningful interaction with another human being in the past hour, and he’s still gotta get home.

He’s neck-deep in the coat closet trying to track his jacket down — why does _everyone_ have black coats, as if winter isn’t gloomy enough — when someone taps him on the shoulder and he flinches so hard he almost hits his head.

“Shit, sorry,” says Justin. “I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you headed out?”

“Yeah,” Brian says, finally producing his coat. “Are you?”

Justin runs a hand through his hair, with an almost-shy smile. “I mean, maybe.”

Brian raises his eyebrows.

“No pressure,” Justin says, “and only if you really actively want to, but — if you wanted, uh, if you wanted to pursue what we started earlier…?”

“Oh my god,” says Brian, and then, “Yes.”

Justin’s smile is like friggin’ _sunshine_. He slides past Brian to get his own jacket, and they walk out the door as Justin’s still shrugging it onto his shoulders.

* * *

Justin and Griffin’s apartment is cute and cozy and a little bit chaotic, but truthfully Brian is not especially interested in the interior design and is much more interested in the floor plan, i.e. the location of Justin’s bedroom. Justin is, thankfully, on the same agenda, and it’s a matter of minutes after crossing the threshold that they’re in Justin’s bed, making out like there’s no tomorrow. Justin is handsy and vocal — and, admittedly, so is Brian — and they’re twined together, grabbing at each other in every way they can, like they’re trying to do everything at once. Honestly, it makes Brian feel hot as hell, the way Justin kisses him frantically, drops his mouth to Brian’s neck and then comes back to his lips for more, like he can’t bear not to have Brian’s tongue in his mouth.

It’s goddamn intoxicating. It’s even better than that when Justin’s hand slides down Brian’s chest, his belly, pauses for a moment until Brian whines his need, completely forgetting he hasn’t told Justin — and Justin’s hand slides lower, like he’s going to grab his cock through his jeans, but his hand stutters when he realizes that he’s got the wrong landscape in mind. He recalibrates quickly, though, and pushes the heel of his hand against him, rubbing against him _just so_. Brian moans and rocks his hips into it, wondering if Justin can feel the heat of him against his palm. It’s wonderful, it’s so nice to be touched by someone else’s hands, and Brian is about ready to take his own damn pants off and throw them across the room if Justin doesn’t get a move on, until Justin pauses and says, softly, _can I strip you_.

Brian nods, breathless, and Justin sits up, moves to the edge of the bed, and gestures Brian to stand in front of him.

Justin pulls Brian down for a kiss — he has to lean down quite a bit, but that’s okay, because Justin’s undoing the top buttons of Brian’s shirt, and he moves back to let Brian straighten up once he’s past the fourth or so. Brian isn’t wearing an undershirt, so Justin can immediately get his hands on Brian’s exposed skin, tease at his nipples to make him gasp, press hot openmouthed kisses down his sternum. 

He looks up at Brian, lips against Brian’s skin, and Brian isn’t sure he’s ever seen anyone more beautiful. He cups Justin’s cheek in his hand, and Justin hums and closes his eyes for a moment, appreciative of the contact.

Justin lifts Brian’s hand to unbutton the cuff of his sleeve, with a slow, tender kiss to the inside of Brian’s wrist. He does the same on the opposite side, his lips brushing over Brian’s pulse point, then pushes Brian’s shirt off his shoulders and lets it flutter to the floor off his arms.

He leans in to kiss Brian’s stomach, bites him right above his hipbone, and lingers to suck a livid bruise into his skin as Brian sighs and twines his hands into Justin’s hair. Justin kisses the mark he’s left before he pulls away, one hand at Brian’s back just above his ass, the other thumbing at the button of Brian’s pants, a silent question.

“You’re fuckin’ gorgeous,” Justin murmurs. “May I?”

“Absolutely,” Brian says, his voice steadier than he expected it to be. “Go for it.” Justin smiles and presses his lips to Brian’s skin again as he pops open Brian’s fly. There’s a second wordless exchange, as he hooks a finger into the waistband of Brian’s underwear and waits for Brian’s nod before he moves forward. He pushes Brian’s pants down his thighs, enough to run his fingers over —

“Fuck, you’re so wet already,” Justin murmurs, and Brian groans and tilts his head back, eyes closed. Justin presses upwards, almost into him but for the layer of fabric in the way, and Brian makes a quiet, rough sound. Justin gives an appreciative hum, and takes the opportunity to get Brian’s underwear out of the way, too.

Justin lets Brian step out of his legwear before he tugs Brian down to kiss him again, running his fingers up the inside of Brian’s thigh, then, _ah_, those broad fingers trace over him, distracting enough that Brian almost loses the whole concept of kissing as Justin teases at his entrance, testing to see what gets a response out of Brian, and he sure does get one; Brian moans against his mouth and tightens his hands in Justin’s hair.

“Fucking _beautiful_,” Justin says softly.

“Can I do you?” Brian says, and Justin blinks at him like he doesn’t understand the question. “Like, uh. Can I take your clothes off?”

“Oh,” says Justin, like he’s surprised. “I — sure? I mean, don’t feel obligated to do it like that just ‘cause I did for you, if you don’t want to —”

“Oh, trust me,” Brian says, “I really fucking want to. Come here.” He holds out a hand and pulls Justin to his feet, then adds, softer, “If _you_ don’t want to, we don’t have to, either.”

“No, I do,” Justin says. “It’s, uh. It’s been awhile. But I — I’d like that.”

Brian leans in to kiss Justin, gets him to tilt his head back to Brian can get his mouth on his neck, run his hands through his hair. Justin sighs his appreciation, and Brian fumbles at the buttons of his shirt. He’s wearing a white t-shirt underneath, but that doesn’t stop Brian from running his hands all over him, touching his chest and sides and belly and back as he keeps kissing at him. Justin shrugs off the button-down and carefully avoids eye contact when Brian goes for the hem of his undershirt.

“Justin,” Brian says, “you gotta communicate to me you want this, or I’m gonna stop.”

“I do,” Justin says. “Sorry, I don’t — god, I really don’t do this much.”

“‘This’ meaning…?”

“Like, hooking up, hah. I’m more of a committed-relationship kinda guy, if I’m being honest, but — y’know. A guy makes exceptions sometimes.” He smiles at Brian when he says that, a real smile. “Anyway, uh, we don’t gotta have a relationship talk or anything, wow, talk about killing the mood. I’m good, Brian. Promise.”

“Okay,” Brian says. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He doubts himself for a half-second — _god he’s this fresh-faced young newbie how’s Justin gonna take that jeez_ — but Justin exhales, closes his eyes for a moment, and when he looks up at Brian again he meets his gaze steadily.

“Okay,” Justin says. “Go to town, baby.”

Brian’s laughing as he kisses him again, his smile pressed against Justin’s.

The thing is, Justin is beautiful. Head to foot. Brian’s known this for a long time, in a faraway sense, but it’s even better in person. He’s covered in hundreds of freckles; the gap between his front teeth makes his smile even _more_ impossibly charming; the corners of his eyes scrunch up when he laughs; his hands are soft and his arms are steady and strong and holy cow Brian wants to get his hands on him everywhere. When he pulls Justin’s shirt off, he can’t resist diving in for a kiss immediately, pulling him close, skin-to-skin, his hands greedily skating over every place he can touch, delighted that he _can_.

Brian leaves a trail of kisses down Justin’s neck, to his shoulders, then tugs at him to turn him towards the bed as Brian sits to get at him better. He slides his hands into the back pockets of Justin’s pants and laves him with kisses, across his chest and shoulders and arms and belly and when he looks up at Justin’s face Justin is looking back at him with such _affection_.

“You’re perfect,” Brian says softly. He rests his cheek against Justin’s chest; he can hear Justin’s heart racing. Justin runs his fingers through Brian’s hair and Brian sighs. “Can I —?”

“Yeah,” Justin says, as Brian’s hands go to his belt buckle. “For sure.”

Brian makes short work of that task, gets Justin’s pants open so he can palm his dick, feel him through the one layer of fabric left. Justin moans and Brian grins and pulls Justin’s underwear out of the way too, and Brian sighs out a near-reverent exhale at the sight of his cock, flushed and hard and perfect.

“Get rid of this, will you,” Brian murmurs, tugging at Justin’s pants to get them further down his thighs, and Justin laughs and obliges him before returning to stand between Brian’s legs. Brian looks up at him through his eyelashes, then leans in to press a hot kiss to the base of Justin’s cock, follows it with a trail of sucking kisses up to the head, running his thumb up the opposite side in parallel motion and rubs at him, takes the head into his mouth to see what sound Justin will make when he does.

Brian can feel the moment where Justin goes a little weak in the knees, the moment his hands twist into Brian’s hair. Brian hums appreciatively around his cock, and savors the moan that wrenches out of Justin. Indulgent, Brian sinks his mouth down on him further, bobs his head and sucks, gets another of those beautiful sounds in return.

“Fuck, _fuck_, okay, hold up, what’s the game plan,” Justin says. Brian laughs and takes Justin by the hand, and pulls at him until he gets up onto the bed with Brian, until the two of them settle and move towards each other again, to cover each other in more enthusiastic little kisses.

“Whatever you want,” Brian says, earnestly. “What’re you thinking?”

This is a pretty strange situation; it’s one Brian doesn’t have a roadmap for — both of them acutely aware of the potential professional repercussions and also actively ignoring them (Brian still doesn’t know exactly how common this sort of thing is here), plus whatever the fuck baggage they’re both bringing to the table: Brian recently single, Justin… Brian doesn’t know what Justin’s situation is. But he’s lovely, and eager, and kisses so sweet, and Brian wants him so bad.

“God, I don’t even know,” Justin says, with a wry little smile. “Like — shit, I — I want all of it, y’know?”

“Mmhmm,” Brian hums, and steals a kiss, where they linger for a long moment.

“What about you?” Justin says against his lips. “Got any big ideas?”

“Oh, baby, I _always_ have big ideas,” Brian says, and Justin bursts into giggles, which — god, Brian’s heard him laugh so much before, but he feels warm all the way through to be the reason for it. “I’d be happy to suck your dick, or get my hands on you, or ride you, or you could fuck me, or — or — man, we are a little overwhelmed by options, huh?”

“Honestly,” Justin says. Brian scoots close to him, drapes his leg over Justin’s thigh, and leans in to press a kiss to his shoulder as he gives Justin’s cock a few slow pumps, just to hear him moan again. “_Fuck_, Brian, I really — okay. Okay. I wanna be inside you, but I don’t know exactly what you’re cool with, like, if you prefer to top or if you like it better the other way around —”

“Thing is, I like all of it,” Brian says. He slides his hands over to squeeze Justin’s ass. “I’d _love_ that. I mean, not gonna lie, I definitely came into this thinking I was probs gonna get railed, but goddamn, I’m so game for whatever way this shakes out. You’re _amazing_. I’m so goddamn into you.”

“Wait, I thought I was the one who was gonna be into you.”

“Oh my — _Justin_,” Brian groans, as Justin cackles. Brian shuts him up, though, by pushing at his shoulder to get him on his back, kneeling up and slinging his leg over Justin’s hips. Justin’s breath catches; his eyes drag down Brian’s body, with nothing but admiration in his face. “You can touch,” Brian says softly, and Justin’s hands alight on Brian’s thighs.

“How the fuck are you so gorgeous,” Justin murmurs, running his hands up Brian’s hairy legs to settle at his hips. “Can’t even deal with it, swear to god.” Brian smiles and leans down to kiss him, slow and sweet. Justin’s hands are steady, and he grows more confident by the moment, as he touches Brian. He strokes over the soft skin of Brian’s inner thigh, and Brian sighs as Justin teases at him with the pads of his fingers, shifting a little to give Justin a better angle.

Brian sighs _fuck_ on an exhale when Justin presses a finger up into him, his lips parted against Justin’s. It feels _good_, and Brian’s not worried, not tense, and he’s been turned on enough for long enough that even though Justin’s fingers are certainly wider than Brian’s, he takes his first two fingers easy, moaning and clutching at Justin at the stretch, the feeling of fullness.

“God, you’re incredible,” Justin says softly. “Look at you.” He fucks his fingers into Brian slowly, takes a leisurely pace, like he could do this all night, like he’d be happy just to look up at Brian and watch him fall apart in his hands. Brian’s eyes flutter shut and he exhales, and just as he’s settling into the feeling, finding it regular enough to relax into, Justin pushes a third finger inside him, and oh _god_ this time he really feels it.

“Oh _god_, yes,” Brian says, voice rough. “Fuck, that’s — _yes_.”

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Mmm,” Brian hums, and chokes off into a gasp as Justin twists his fingers. “I — I need you inside me. Like this, or — or your cock, please, I want, so bad — I’m down for pretty much whatever, so long as that’s — so long as I can be full of you like this, but — I-I’d like to ride you, I think, like, there’s no obligation to socially constructed roles, here, don’t gotta bottom ‘cause I, like, paint my nails or what-fucking-ever.”

“Taking down gender norms in the bedroom,” Justin says, grinning to show he’s teasing. “I’m into it.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Fuck yeah, babe. You can have me any way you like. Just tell me where you want me.”

Brian straddles Justin, digs the heels of his hands into the sheets as Justin slides his cock home into him easy as anything. He moans as he rocks down to meet him, so their hips are pressed flush together, Justin’s hands coming up to rest on the small of Brian’s back. Brian’s got a few tricks up his sleeve, as it were, and he clenches around Justin’s cock and Justin’s hips jerk against him. Brian turns his head to hide most of a smug smile. Justin absolutely sees it, because he huffs a short exhale and snaps his hips up hard into Brian, and Brian groans.

“That okay?” Justin says.

“Yeah — _fuck_ — that’s, that’s the good shit.”

Justin laughs and traces his fingers around Brian’s hip, his thigh, to ever so gently run his fingers over Brian’s clit, which makes Brian twitch against him again, and now it’s Justin’s turn to badly hide a pleased look.

Brian rolls his hips in slow circles; now that he’s got Justin underneath him, he feels like he has all the time in the world. Justin’s at his mercy and he can take this as slow as he likes. Justin is responsive and _loud_ and eager, and when he winds his hand into Brian’s hair and gets his mouth against Brian’s neck Brian moans.

“Shit,” Justin says. “You sensitive?”

“Uh-huh,” Brian gasps, rocking down against him, the motion dragging Justin’s fingers against his clit, _fuck_.

“You look so good — feel so good — fuck, Brian, I bet you’d look incredible with bruises all up your neck —”

“Oh god _yes_,” Brian says.”’S scarf season. Do whatever the fu-_uuck — nnh_ — whatever you want. Please.”

Justin twists the hand he has in Brian’s hair and yanks him closer to press his lips to his pulse point. Brian gives an embarrassing sort of squeak as he bites him, which breaks off into a moan as Justin sucks at his skin.

“Baby, if you stop, I’m gonna stop,” Justin says, and Brian realizes he’s gone still, pliant against Justin’s mouth, and, well, they can’t have _that_, can they? Justin muffles the sounds he makes against Brian’s skin, as Brian picks his pace up again. There’s always a level of learning, of stuttering on it, of trying to find the right position that’s comfortable for both, when with someone new, but it doesn’t take awfully long to find a rhythm, to find ways they like to touch and be touched, gets Justin’s cock deep inside Brian where he wants it, gets Justin’s fingers rubbing against Brian where it makes him react with his whole body.

“Fuck — _fuck_, Brian, I — I — I’m — you feel so fucking good, if you keep this up I’m gonna come,” Justin says, breathless. His legs are shaking as Brian fucks himself on his cock; Justin crushes their mouths together and kisses him hot and hard and Brian moans against him, works even goddamn harder to take him there, and Justin’s panting and grabbing and holding and oh god please Brian wants to take him there, wants to push him over that edge and make him —

The sound Justin makes when he comes is one Brian wants to save for _eternity_, good god. A stutter-step of a breathy moan, muffled into the curve of Brian’s neck. Brian, breathing hard, drops his free hand between them to work his hand on himself furiously, wants to — _oh_ — Justin bats Brian’s hand away to do it himself, instead.

“Here, baby, c’mere,” Justin says, tugging at Brian’s arm gently until he moves. Justin’s cock slips out of him when he shifts away to put himself where Justin wants him, and Brian clenches his teeth around a whimper. Justin pulls him closer, wraps his arm around Brian and pushes his fingers back inside him. Brian moans and tucks his face against the side of Justin’s neck, rolling his hips into the feeling of fullness, cursing and twitching against him, until that turns into whining and gasps of Justin’s name and Brian has just enough time to realize, _holy shit Justin really_ is _gonna make him come_, before it hits him with a shout.

When he collapses against the bed, panting, Justin is staring at him with wide-eyed wonder.

“Wow,” Justin says.

“Mm_hm_,” Brian says, sprawling out to fold his arms behind his head and give Justin his best contented look.

“Do you want to stay?”

“Gosh, yes, I sure would!”

Justin laughs and Brian snuggles closer to drop a kiss on Justin’s shoulder. Justin cups Brian’s face in his hands and kisses him, and kisses him again for good measure, and then again and again and again until Brian’s dizzy with it. He kisses Brian’s jaw, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his neck, his collarbones, as Brian _siiighs_ and shuffles under the blankets.

He falls asleep somewhere between a soft kiss to his forehead and a hand gently stroking through his hair.

* * *

Brian’s in his underwear and one of Justin’s t-shirts the next morning, bitten-bruised all the way to well above the collar, poking through the kitchen to find where the fuck these bastards keep their cups, he just wants a goddamn glass of water, when a voice from behind him goes _WHAT THE FUCK_ and Brian startles and spins around, his back up against the kitchen counter.

“Hi, Griffin,” Brian says weakly.

“You scared the shit out of me, Jesus _Christ_,” Griffin swears. “I’m too hungover for this shit.”

“Sorry,” Brian says, grimacing, worried that Griffin’s genuinely upset with him, but Griffin just rolls his eyes and waves him off and opens one of the cabinets — goddammit, that’s where they keep the cups.

“Nah, man, you’re good, you’re good. I’m just glad someone’s night went well, hah. Things went a little off the rails after you guys left. Pat ‘n I had made plans, but, uh, then he and Simone were doing shots and trying to one-up each other and Allegra had to drag him home instead.” Griffin sighs deeply. “Nothing good ever happens after one in the morning! Except for you guys, I guess. Good for you.”

Brian laughs, sort of awkward.

“You want some coffee? I doubt Juice is gonna be up for ages anyway. Sleeps like a fuckin’ rock. You gonna be sticking around today?”

Griffin’s rapidfire speech is, Brian thinks, never not going to be daunting. “I, uh — sure? I dunno, maybe? I guess it depends on what Justin’s feeling,” Brian says, with as casual of a shrug as possible. Griffin studies him for a moment.

“I’m probably gonna go over to Pat’s, make sure he didn’t fuckin’ perish overnight, give you guys some space if you want it.” He wrinkles his nose, but there’s humor in the gesture.

“Are you guys, uh — are you a thing? If you don’t mind me asking,” Brian says.

Griffin hums as he starts the coffee maker, tilts a hand side to side. “Not really? I’unno, he got dumped real, real bad a few months ago. Asked me last week if I wanted to come over after the holiday party.” He rolls his shoulders in a shrug, tense, uncomfortable. “S’fine, though. I don’t blame him. Poor guy’s got enough going on, he doesn’t need hookups with coworkers on the list. Uh, no offense.”

“None taken,” Brian says. “Sorry that didn’t work out,” he adds, and means it honestly.

“Yeah. Well, who knows. The future’s bright,” Griffin says, with a wry smile. “Better to be sure it’s not some kinda rebound thing, anyway.”

“Makes sense,” Brian says, and they lapse into silence but for the sound of the coffee machine doing its work. Griffin’s phone buzzes on the counter and he busies himself with that; Brian wishes he hadn’t left his own phone in Justin’s room. It’s awkward but not, like, bad; there’s no hostility coming from Griffin, just his usual tense frenetic vibe with the added discomfort of being hungover.

Brian makes off with his coffee, leaving Griffin to his texting, and slips back into Justin’s room. Justin is still dead asleep, so Brian cautiously slides under the covers, sits with his back against the headboard with his hands wrapped around the mug. He tilts his head back, looks up at the ceiling. He should be more anxious than he is, probably. His thoughts are swirling around in his head but not, like, in a way that means an anxiety attack is impending. More just… figuring out what to do now. Processing last night. Wondering what Justin’s gonna say when he wakes up.

They’d talked about it some on the train ride to Justin’s last night; Justin had run a hand through his hair sort of awkwardly once they were en route, gave a lopsided smile up at Brian, something hopeful and nervous and anticipatory in his face. He’d said things like _hey so like I think you’re cute as hell but I don’t think we should pin hopes to anything like an, um, lasting romantic relationship coming out of this, uh, this — not to say you’re not totally eligible and I’m sure you’d be a great boyfriend! I just don’t know if you’d want to, uh, commit yourself to anything, so I guess what I’m saying is, I’m not sure if we should do this if this is something you see as a precursor to a relationship_, and, _seriously there’s no pressure here and I’m not gonna make it weird for you either way_, and, _oh! okay then! hell yeah, let’s go — well, figuratively, it’s still a few stops_.

He hears Justin inhale deeply and sigh the breath back out, and turns to look as Justin rolls over, pressing towards Brian. Brian laughs softly and sets his coffee on the nightstand before he slithers back under the covers to let Justin latch onto him. Justin is probably more awake than he’s letting on, because he presses his parted lips to the back of Brian’s neck in a slow-paced series of kisses, and when Brian hums contentedly he slides a hand up Brian’s shirt and his thigh between Brian’s legs.

“Morning, Justin,” Brian says, as Justin’s hand reaches his chest.

“Mm,” says Justin. “You’re warm. Hot. Wanna be inside you.”

Well shit, yes, okay, hello, good _morning!_ Justin watches through heavy-lidded eyes as Brian peels off the clothes he’d left the bedroom in, then wraps his arms around Brian’s midsection and pulls him in close.

Justin slides into him, slow and sweet in one smooth motion, with no effort at all, and they both moan at it.

“I want you so bad,” Brian says. Justin bites at the muscle at the junction of his neck and shoulder, runs his hand down Brian’s body, landing at his thigh to pull his legs further apart to get better leverage.

“Love how you feel,” Justin says, against his skin. “Could just stay inside you, just to feel you so hot and tight around me. So good, baby.”

“_Fuck_,” Brian breathes. “You feel perfect. I wish I could — that we could — god, that’s hot as hell, Justin,” he says, with a huff of a laugh. He feels Justin smile against the back of his neck, before he presses another kiss there.

“What do you want, baby? I wanna make it happen for you.”

“Do you think you can make me come again?” Brian asks softly. He’s almost managed to convince himself last night was a fluke — look, Brian doesn’t have a lot of luck with cis men, all told, and his goddamn SNRIs make it take patience to get him off half the time — but Justin’s cock is so nice and he seems to have the patience and the steady hands and —

“I’d love to try, if you’d let me,” Justin says, between more kisses to Brian’s shoulders, his neck.

“Have at me, then,” Brian says, turning to grin at Justin, and Justin laughs. “I want you to fuck me until you come, whether that’s before or after I do. I want you to get me there. You can work me up as much as you like, make me yell or cry or whine. I love that shit.”

“Goddamn,” Justin says, softly, almost reverent. “Okay, yes, yeah, that sounds great, but my brother is probably home and I don’t want him to hear —”

“He said he was going to Pat’s. I ran into him in the kitchen. He’s probably fucked off by now.”

“Oh, okay, then! Hell yes. Be as loud as you want, baby, and tell me if there’s anything you need from me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Brian says, with a dreamy sort of sigh. He closes his eyes as Justin’s hand moves from Brian’s thigh up between his legs, to stroke his fingers over where Brian is stretched open around him. Brian relaxes into it; between the languid thrusts of Justin’s hips and the sweet feeling of his hand working at him, there’s warmth buzzing through his veins already, enjoying being full of Justin’s cock, of being touched so tenderly.

No matter how he moves or what he does — if he rocks back against Justin or scrabbles against the bedsheets when something feels especially good or jerks against Justin’s hand when he gets him just right — Justin’s touching him in some way that feels incredible. He’s still mouthing at Brian’s neck and shoulders — god, he is going to be covered in bruises — and it feels so, so good that all he can do is moan and sigh and tilt his head back, putty in Justin’s capable hands.

“Feels _so_ good,” Brian groans, closing his eyes to sink into the sensations. Justin hums appreciatively against Brian’s skin, holds him tighter, buries his face in Brian’s hair.

“You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous,” Justin murmurs. “Wanna make you come.”

“Oh, god, will you _please_,” Brian says, something close to a whine. “I want it so bad.” He can feel it, feel himself starting to get there, even if it’s still a ways off, can feel the implacable build to the hopefully-inevitable conclusion.

“Me too,” Justin says, with an air of confession. “I wanna hear my name in your mouth, baby. I wanna give you exactly what you want.”

Justin keeps the same slow, persistent pace; not rough, not rushed, but relentless. He pushes on Brian’s shoulder to get him facedown on the bed, and Brian folds his arms under the pillow and buries his face against it and moans lowly as the change in position makes for a better angle for Justin’s next thrust to bury his cock deeper inside him.

He is so warm, pressed between Justin and the bedsheets, and every part of him thrums with it, with the way he gives himself over to Justin, entrusting himself to his capable hands. Brian can feel it from a mile away, whines and moans against the pillow, and — _Justin, oh, oh, I’m — please, I’m so close_ —

“Yeah, sweetheart, c’mon, baby, come for me,” Justin says, his voice low and a little breathless, and Brian arches into his touch and opens his mouth to reply but his words get cut off by a gasp as _ohfuck, Justin_ — 

It’s only as Justin gets Brian to shudder apart that Justin picks up his pace, like he’s trying to come before Brian’s finished, and it’s not _perfect_ timing but it’s wonderful anyway, Justin wrenching those last jolts of pleasure out of Brian, as he fucks into him until he moans and holds tight to Brian’s hips as he comes.

Brian wraps his arms around Justin and snuggles up close. Justin huffs a fond sort of laugh and drapes his arm over Brian’s waist, tucking his face under Brian’s chin. Brian runs his fingers through Justin’s hair and kisses his head.

“So what now?” Justin says, muffled into Brian’s clavicle.

“No idea,” Brian says, with a short laugh. “Thoughts?”

“Wanna, like, shower and get breakfast? Is it still morning?”

“If not, it’s close enough,” Brian says. “That sounds good to me.”

“Hell yeah.” Justin sits up, looks down at Brian, something almost nervous in his face. “We’re cool?”

“Yeah, Justin,” Brian says, and sits up to peck his cheek. “We’re cool. This was fun. I’d like to do it again sometime, if you want to, but no, like, obligation.” He winks. “You can get back to me on that, though. Or drop it altogether, if you need to. There’ll be no hard feelings. Promise.”

Justin looks like he’s not quite sure what to say.

“Are — are you good? With this?”

“Yeah,” Justin says quickly. “Yeah, definitely. I’d be down for, uh, for a reprise sometime.”

Brian laughs, and leans forward to kiss him, just once. “Sounds good to me! You know where to find me.”

Justin snorts and puts his arms around Brian, holding him there so he can keep kissing him. Brian scoots himself into Justin’s lap, smiling against his lips, already pondering whether he can get another round out of him before they head out.

From the way Justin pulls him tighter against his body, Brian’s got a pretty good feeling about the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> shit lets be santa
> 
> got one more holiday themed work in the wip pile, we'll see when that gets done lol


End file.
